Désillusion
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Dans le plus grand secret, Marinette et Adrien sont ensemble depuis 2 ans. Comment récupérer leur liberté de s'aimer lorsque celle-ci est entre les mains de ceux qui leur veulent du mal? Avec une touche de désillusion.


La fin des études d'adolescents approchait pour toute la bande. Marinette savait que bientôt les chemins de chacun se sépareraient.

Alya avait décroché un contrat en gestion de réseaux sociaux et commencerait bientôt à travailler à plein temps. Le père d'Adrien l'avait inscrit dans une école de commerce auquel seul pouvait accéder ceux qui avaient les meilleurs notes ET beaucoup d'argent. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Marinette.

Elle-même avait décroché un stage-travail chez une couturière très sympathique qui ne vendait que du sur-mesure. Madame Lors n'était pas la couturière la plus connue de Paris mais c'était la plus recherchée par les connaisseurs. Obtenir ses services était un privilège et elle avait choisi Marinette comme apprentie pour la grande qualité de son travail qui restait présente à la fois dans la planification et dans l'exécution. La jeune fille savait qu'à ses côtés, elle deviendrait excellente. Elle savait aussi qu'en étant la protégée de Madame Lors, les portes de son avenir s'ouvriraient devant elle.

Mais il restait encore un examen le lendemain et c'est pourquoi, toute la bande d'amis qui ne s'était plus lâcher depuis la 3e année (toujours inscrit à l'école du quartier) était présente pour une soirée de révision en groupe, même Chloé.

Comme toujours, Adrien s'était installé près de Marinette.

Deux ans plus tôt, Ladybug et ChatNoir avaient mis la main sur le miraculous du Papillon lorsque celui-ci avait tenté une nouvelle approche plus directe qui s'était retournée contre lui. Par contre, celui-ci avait réussi à s'échapper sans que les héros ne l'attrapent.

Ils avaient gardés leur miraculous pour intervenir lors d'éventuelles crises. Le contrôle mental de l'akumatisation n'étant plus un problème, ils avaient décidé de se révéler leur identité.

Ils avaient ensuite passé une semaine à se tourner autour à l'école. À rougir à chaque regard, incapable de se parler en phrases complètes et cohérentes, incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

Puis ChatNoir était venu la voir sur son balcon. Ils s'étaient révélé leurs sentiments mutuels et Marinette avait proposé qu'ils soient un vrai couple.

«Adrien ne peut pas avoir de petite amie» avait simplement dit ChatNoir avec une voix infiniment triste. «Si tu peux te contenter de ce visage, je serais le garçon le plus heureux du monde mais… _Adrien_ ne peut PAS avoir de petite amie.»

«Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'ai envie d'être heureuse dans tes bras.» lui avait expliqué Marinette.

Dès lors, Marinette et Adrien étaient devenus les meilleurs amis. Chahutant comme des bambins. Même faire des devoirs ensemble sur l'heure du dîner devenait une partie de plaisir. Ils formaient une équipe imbattable lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble peu importe la matière comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie.

Avec la liberté de leurs pouvoirs pour sortir le soir et plus de temps libre sans akuma, ils pouvaient se ré-investir dans leur vie future. Marinette avait travaillé la couture plus sérieusement et Adrien demandait toujours plus de séance photo à son père et à Nathalie. Il était heureux d'avoir un métier.

Il y avait aussi les tournois de jeux vidéo avec la classe qui faisaient leur bonheur et par-dessus tout, les sorties avec Alya et Nino.

Bien sûr, ces sorties n'étaient pas officiellement des sorties de couple puisqu'ils n'en étaient pas un. C'était simplement qu'Adrien tenait compagnie à Marinette lorsqu'elle accompagnait Alya. Il était son cavalier, il la faisait même toujours danser plus d'une fois dans les fêtes. Parfois, Adrien glissait trois billets de spectacle à Nino et arrivait à l'improviste disant qu'il s'était finalement libéré. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seulement tous les quatre, Adrien se permettait de mettre son bras autour des épaules de Marinette et glissait parfois sa main dans la sienne, chose qu'il ne faisait au grand jamais en public s'il n'avait pas une bonne excuse.

Par contre, lorsqu'ils décidaient de se retrouver sur la tour Eiffel, c'était une frénésie de baisers contenues et mis en attente qu'ils déversaient l'un sur l'autre avec appétit.

Il était aussi arrivé que ChatNoir se glisse dans la chambre de Marinette pour s'étendre près d'elle et la garder dans ses bras pour la nuit. La première fois, il avait éclaté en sanglot incontrôlables mais n'avait rien dit. Marinette avait compris que son chaton vivait des choses difficiles et que seule sa présence pouvait adoucir son chagrin. Les fois suivantes, il n'avait plus pleuré et elle n'avait plus posé de questions.

Ladybug se glissait aussi parfois très tard dans la chambre d'Adrien. Mais contrairement à lui, elle racontait ses problèmes et lui demandait de réfléchir avec elle à une solution. Elle savait simplement pouvoir compter sur son co-équipier pour lui venir en aide. C'était leur façon d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, Adrien était encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Elle avait compris que c'était dû en partie aux examens, mais elle comprenait qu'il y avait autre chose. Le seul indice qu'elle possédait résidait dans ses expressions torturées lorsque Chloé mentionnait qu'elle avait assisté à des cocktails ou des soirées où n'était conviée qu'une liste de gens triés sur le volet.

Depuis qu'il était plus nerveux, Adrien la touchait encore moins qu'à l'ordinaire en public. Il avait décliné des sorties avec Nino et Alya. Il sursautait en entendant la voix de Chloé et ne lui parlait pas en la présence de celle-ci.

De plus, ils venaient dormir avec elle beaucoup plus souvent, arrivant lorsqu'elle dormait déjà et repartant avant son réveil. La seule fois où ils s'étaient vus sur la tour Eiffel, c'est lui qui l'avait appelé. Il était arrivé en l'embrassant comme si seul son baiser pouvait lui redonner l'air qui lui manquait et s'était sauvé lorsque les larmes avaient envahie ses yeux verts et qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les maîtriser.

Elle lui avait laissé un peu de temps pour se calmer et était allé le confronter chez lui, la veille même de ce jeudi soir d'étude.

«Je t'en prie, parles-moi! Comme je peux t'aider si tu ne me parles pas?»

«En me faisant confiance! C'est de ça donc j'ai besoin. On est un duo depuis si longtemps, je sais que lorsque le moment sera venu, je pourrai compter sur toi pour être la fille formidable tissée de force et d'amour qui m'a toujours sauvé. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps j'ai attendu si longtemps pour voir tous nos rêves se réaliser. Mais tout peut s'écrouler sur un coup de dés parce que je ne suis pas assez libre de mes mouvements. Je n'aurai droit qu'à une tentative. Je te propose quelque chose» poursuivit-il. «Fais-moi confiance sur ce sujet, sans poser de questions pendant encore un jour et ensuite, tu pourras me tenir la main en public autant que tu le veux.» dit-il en portant sa main toujours couverte de son uniforme à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec un sourire charmeur au coin des yeux.

«Hum, plutôt convainquant comme argument. C'est d'accord mon amour, tu peux compter sur moi.»

Alors, le lendemain, après les cours, ils avaient envahie un coin de la bibliothèque tous ensembles. Adrien et Marinette partageaient un côté de table, Nino et Alya près d'eux.

Marinette en mode défensif avait chuchoté :

«Alors, du nouveau?» à son intention. Comme elle disait cela, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait sur une Chloé s'adressant à Sabrina qui la suivait ainsi qu'à tous ceux que le silence relatif de la bibliothèque permettait de l'entendre par la même occasion.

«Tu me fais confiance?» lui répondit-il doucement en lui tendant la main. Sans même regarder elle mit sa main délicate dans la sienne forte, ferme et sur en répondant : «Toujours.»

Chloé parlait de cathédrales et d'églises, en comparant leur taille et leur décor. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les mains jointes d'Adrien et de Marinette qui avaient reporté leurs regards sur leur travail respectif, elle le fit remarquer pour que tous les entendent :

«Marinette pourquoi tiens-tu la main d'Adrien?»

«Parce qu'on est amis, c'est tout.» répondit celui-ci. «Ça n'a rien de bien méchant, c'est juste naturel.»

«Alors, pourquoi tu ne me tiens pas la main et pourquoi tu ne t'assoies jamais avec moi, pour commencer?» protesta Chloé.

«Je ne sais pas…,» fit innocemment Adrien. «Ça a une quelconque importance pour toi que je fasse ce genre de chose?»

«Oui, c'est le genre de chose que font ceux qui sont ensemble.» expliqua patiemment la snob.

«Ah? Alors, j'essaierai d'y penser à l'occasion.» répondit-il banalement.

Alors qu'il retournait à son travail, les autres personnes faisait de même peu à peu, notant accessoirement que Chloé avait mentionné qu'ils étaient ensembles et que ni lui ni Marinette qui tenait toujours sa main n'avait protesté. Mais voyant que l'attention d'Adrien n'était plus sur elle, Chloé lança un sujet de conversation pour qu'il la regarde.

«Il faut qu'on se voit pour discuter, on a encore des tas de trucs à préparer.»

«Oui, mais après l'examen. De toute façon on a encore le temps et puis aussi…» souligna Adrien.

«Quoi? Les fleurs, le repas, le plan de salle, tout ça ne se décidera pas tout seul. Il faut encore choisir un célébrant…» énuméra Chloé.

«Je sais bien, mais… comme ce sont nos mères qui ont pris la décision pour nous, elles avaient peut-être aussi choisit certaines choses plus en détails. Tant qu'à en passer par tout ça pour respecter leurs souhaits autant le faire selon leurs désirs.» s'expliqua Adrien. «Elles ont peut-être inscrit des notes dans un carnet ou un journal…»

«Mais, mais c'est ce que tu veux aussi, non?» demanda Chloé.

«Bien sûr, Chloé, ne t'en fait pas,» dit-il avec son sourire de star de la mode, celui que Marinette avait appris à considérer comme réservé aux fans et aux caméras.

Après cela tout le monde retourna à son travail en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait à étudier parce que c'était vraiment un examen important.

Sur la fin de la soirée, Adrien commença à discuter avec Nino de l'appartement qu'il prendrait durant ses études supérieures, il voulait savoir si Nino avait besoin de partager. Sa main tremblante, reprit celle de Marinette mais cette fois, sous la table bien cachée.

«Adrien, intervint Chloé, on va habiter ensemble toi et moi après le mariage, tu pourrais me demander mon avis sur le sujet.»

«Ah oui! Je crois qu'il y a un texte de loi qui dit quelque chose sur la résidence commune des époux. Euh…voyons… tu n'as qu'à venir habiter dans ma chambre, il y a tout ce qu'il faut! Une grande télévision, un piano…»

«Un mur d'escalade,» intervint Nino.

«Et il y a aussi une grande penderie, ne t'en fait pas.» ajouta Marinette comme pour la rassurer.

«Ma penderie est plutôt pleine, elle va devoir se départir de beaucoup de choses en fait.» corrigea Adrien.

«Ouh, pauvre Chloé!» s'apitoya Alya.

«Mais comment vous savez tout ça?» demanda Chloé, curieuse.

«C'est que, répondit Alya qui commençait à voir une partie se jouer devant elle et voulait y participer, «on fait des tournois de jeux vidéo toutes les deux semaines, on regarde aussi des films et c'est vraiment mieux chez Adrien parce qu'il a un grand écran et des abonnements prenium.

«Y'a autre chose que je devrais savoir?» s'inquiéta Chloé

«Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon chat?» Demanda innocemment Adrien après une fausse pause de réflexion.

«Oh!» commenta soudain Marinette, «n'oublie pas ta collection de camembert!»

«Tu manges du camembert? Ce n'est pas contraire à ta diète?» S'étonna Chloé

«Je n'en mange pas, je le collectionne. Regarde, j'en ai toujours un morceau avec moi, partout où je vais.»

«Autre chose?» Grinça Chloé entre ses dents.

«Non, non je crois que ça fait le tour de la question, sauf si…Marinette, à ton avis de fille, il y autre chose que je devrais dire à Chloé?»

Comme le visage de Cholé perdit toutes ses couleurs, Nino cru bon de changer de sujet.

«Dis donc, Adrien» questionna-t-il, je suis toujours ton meilleur pote? Parce que tu te maries mais tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être ton garçon d'honneur.»

«Oh! C'est juste que ce n'est pas très important. Je veux dire oui, c'est un mariage. Mais l'événement comme tel ne signifie pas grand-chose pour moi. Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un garçon d'honneur, mon père sera mon témoin bien sûr.»

«Adrien! Si tu n'es pas plus coopératif, je vais le dire à ton père et il te déshéritera!»

«Te déshériter comme t'enlever de son testament?» demanda Nino.

«Non,» répondit Adrien «En fait, il y a deux ans, quand Marinette et moi on a voulu sortir ensemble, mon père m'a informé que si je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre que celle que ma mère avait choisi pour moi, il me retirerait de l'école et me ferait travailler en permanence exclusivement pour lui mais sans avoir de contrôle sur mon salaire. Autrement dit, si j'avais fait le choix d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Chloé, je me serais retrouvé à 18 ans sans diplôme, sans revenus et sans possibilité d'emploi à Paris. Mon père et le sien ont le bras plutôt long quand il s'y mette à deux. Mais il ne reste qu'un examen et après, j'aurai mon diplôme et personne ne pourra me l'enlever.»

«Ah! Ton père, Dude!, Ton père!»

«''Adrien ne peut pas avoir de petite amie''» chuchota Marinette qui venait de comprendre la phrase que ChatNoir lui avait dit longtemps auparavant.

«Exact!» Dis Chloé aussi fière d'elle-même que si ce plan était le sien. Il ne peut pas avoir de petite amie parce que je suis sa fiancée!»

«Mais, Chloé,» demanda Sabrina «tu es sortie avec cet acteur, le mois dernier…?» Le visage de Sabrina exprimait de la jalousie. Elle aurait voulu que ce garçon l'invite plutôt que Chloé.

«C'est parce qu'elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut ou de rompre les fiançailles, son père ne la punira pas.» lui répondit Adrien.

«Aaaah! Dis-moi, Chloé,» intervint Alya, «Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Adrien? Bon, il est le seul qui supporte ta compagnie mais…»

«Bien sûr que non, il y a des tas de garçons qui m'adorent! Des beaux, des riches, des populaires. C'est simplement qu'Adrien et moi, on se connaît depuis toujours.»

«Oui, comme un frère et une sœur» continua Alya.

«Mais non, Adrien me trouve très attirante.» argumenta Chloé.

«Euh, en fait, je suis content d'avoir maintenant le droit de boire beaucoup d'alcool!» Intervint timidement Adrien. «Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type de fille.»

«Ah non?» défia Chloé «et se serait qui?»

«Hum…» fit Adrien en feignant de réfléchir longuement à la question. «Ladybug»

Tous le monde resta silencieux, le reste du groupe parce qu'il ne voulait rien manqué de l'échange, Alya, Nino, Marinette et Adrien pour mieux manœuvré et Chloé parce qu'elle donnait raison à Adrien : Ladybug était vraiment quelqu'un d'admirable.

«Dis-moi, Chloé,» demanda Adrien en maîtrisant sa voix mais pas le tremblement de sa main qui tenait celle de Marinette, «Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se marie? Est-ce qu'il y a une autre raison que les derniers souhaits de nos mères et le fait que je sois beau, riche et célèbre? Tu sais, si c'est juste parce que tu veux coucher avec moi, ça n'arriveras pas tu sais, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi de cette manière. De toutes façon, il vaut mieux que nous n'ayons pas d'enfants ensemble. Tu connais très bien les sentiments d'un enfant dont les parents sont séparés.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?» fit Chloé sur la défensive, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

«Je sais bien que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un très bon premier mari, mais ça ne me dérange pas parce que, pour moi, c'est une façon d'être libre de choisir ma vie. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec ce mariage, je pourrai être avec qui je veux et avoir des enfants avec elle.»

Marinette se demandait si elle était la seule à trouver que la pièce était devenue plus lumineuse et très, très chaude.

«Mais, mais, mais, je ne planifie pas qu'on se laisse.» bégaya Chloé. «Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.»

«Aurais-tu peur d'être seule Chloé? Tu sais, tu seras toujours une part importante de ma vie si tu me respectes et que tu ne me blesse pas. Je sais que tu en es capable. Mais si tu essaies de forcer un lien qui n'existe pas entre nous, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour sortir de cette cage et tu t'y retrouveras seule de toute façon.»

«Je n'ai pas peur de rester seule,» cria Chloé avec colère et panique.

«Alors, prouve-le et romps les fiançailles! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie, profite de la tienne et rend-toi compte que si tu essaies de m'enfermer en me menaçant comme mon père l'a fait, je ne me laisserai pas faire et papier de mariage ou non, ce qu'il y a encore entre nous sera terminé.»

Chloé ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de Sabrina. À la porte elle ajouta :

«Je vais appeler ton père, demain soir. Il y a définitivement une part de toi qui te disqualifie pour être un bon premier mari. Du camembert! Peuh!»

«Tu étais prêt à aller jusqu'où?» voulu savoir Marinette?

«Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir eu à lui avouer comment tu m'appelles en secret mais la prochaine étape concernait le nombre de fois où je ne dors pas dans mon propre lit.»

«On va ensemble au party post-exam, demain?» fit-elle banalement.

«Avec joie!»


End file.
